Burung Layang-Layang
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Ino memilih untuk mengambil keputusan ini demi membalaskan rasa sakit hatinya. Namun yang tidak ia tahu adalah jika ia akan mendapatkan rasa sakit hati lain karenanya. *Meramaikan Bad End Festival!* GaaIno, SasoIno. Western/Crime/Romance, semi-historical fic
1. Recruitment

Halo, terima kasih sudah membuka FF ini. Seharusnya ini menjadi FF untuk challenge GaaIno, kado untuk Gaara. Tapi karena keterbatasan waktu dan alur yang dirasa terlalu cepat untuk one-shot, aku merombak habis dan menuliskannya sebagai multichap. Semoga kalian terhibur ya.

…*..

**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Aku tak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan FF ini.**

**Warning: OOC, western name, implisit sex, AU, spionase world, typo (s) **

**Diikutsertakan untuk Challenge Bad End Festival.**

**Genre: Crime/Western/Romance/semi historical fic**

Penamaan: Ino (Ino Bochkareva), Tsunade (Tsunade Radonezh), Sakura (Sakura Chizhevskaya), Tenten (Tenten Traversay), Hinata (Hinata Chernyshevskaya), Rin (Rin Rosenthal), Sasori (Sasori Chizhevsaya), Matsuri (Matsuri Pronchishcheva), Shion (Shion Samoylovich).

…*…

_Kau tak memiliki sayap, tapi kau bisa terbang bebas di angkasa._

_Kau tak memiliki cakar, tapi kau datang membawa ketakutan besar bagi mereka._

_Kau tak memiliki taring, tapi kau adalah pemangsa paling buas mereka._

…*…

_Russia, 17 April 1942_

Tidakkah kau berpikir jika hidup ini mulai terasa membosankan? Terus berputar di antara rutinitas yang seolah tiada berbatas. Melakoni hal yang sama berulang kali hanya dengan sedikit variasi di tiap _session_-nya.

Di zaman ini, wanita selalu di nomor duakan. Dengan alasan keamanan, mereka selalu dapat hidup nyaman dengan negara sebagai tembok besi yang melindungi mereka dari berbagai macam serangan sementara suami, saudara, orangtua, sahabat atau kekasih mereka tengah berusaha menembus terjangan hujan peluru di luar sana, demi negara yang melindungi wanita-wanita kesayangan mereka juga.

Sementara tiap wanita sibuk mensyukuri keadaan mereka yang tak diharuskan bertaruh nyawa untuk maju ke medan pertempuran, seorang gadis pirang dengan netra sebiru lautan tampak termenung menatap sebuah burung besi yang melintas di jauh atas kepalanya. Sebuah ekspresi iri tak sanggup ia sembunyikan di balik wajah ayunya tersebut.

Ia bosan terus dilindungi. Ia bosan terus dinaungi rasa aman palsu ini. Ia bosan untuk terus menunggu tanpa ada kejelasan di luar sana.

Ia bosan akan kehidupan yang terus dilaluinya secara stagnan ini.

Tak ada lagikah tantangan? Bukankah ini adalah masa perang? Lalu mengapa kini ia hanya mampu duduk terdiam sembari mengingat sosok kekasih yang janjinya pulang setahun lalu tak tertepati?

"Aku ingin maju ke medan perang," gumaman lirih itu tak dapat lagi ia bendung. Hasratnya untuk keluar dari zona nyaman yang dibuat pemerintahan dan bergabung dengan para pejuang di medan perang sudah mencapai titik jenuhnya.

Namun sayang, keinginan hanya akan terus berputar sebagai keinginan semata.

…*…

"Ino Bochkareva!" panggilan bernada serius itu membuat sang gadis yang tengah membaca buku itu mendongak. Dilihatnya sosok salah seorang dosen yang cukup disegani tengah berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya. "Datangnya ke ruang rapat lima. Kau mendapatkan panggilan khusus dari pihak intelijen negara."

"Aku?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Ya, kau. Jadi berhentilah bertanya dan ikuti aku!"

Sang gadis mengangguk pelan sembari berdiri dan mengikuti sosok dosen bernama Tsunade Radonezh itu.

Otaknya terus berputar cepat, mencoba mengkalkulasi berapa persen kemungkinan pihak intelijen akan mengajaknya bergabung dengan mereka. Adrenalin terasa membanjiri syarafnya, menggelitik rasa ingin tahunya untuk terus dan terus berharap jika ia bisa keluar dari kungkungan kenyamanan ini dan memulai hidup baru sebagai seorang anggota intelijen salah satu negara _super power_ dunia, Uni Soviet.

Mereka telah tiba di ruangan khusus yang dimaksud, _Gosphoza _(nyonya) Tsunade Radonezh membukakan pintu bagi sang gadis muda dan memberikan gestur tubuh agar gadis itu masuk ke dalamnya.

Begitu masuk, Ino mau tak mau harus mengedipkan mata beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan ruangan yang sedikit temaram. Setelah matanya dapat beradaptasi, dia mendapati dirinya berada di tengah-tengah para primadona universitas yang terkenal akan kecantikan dan kecerdasannya.

Sebutlah saja Sakura Chizhevskaya, seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah muda asal fakultas kedokteran yang terkenal akan kemampuan level tingginya dalam mengobati meski ia belum menuntaskan kuliahnya. Dan dalam beberapa kasus, Ino menganggapnya sebagai—mantan—sahabat.

Lalu ada Tenten Traversay, gadis keturunan China yang tengah mengenyam pendidikan di jurusan arkeologi. Menurut kabar angin yang beredar, gadis yang terkenal akan gaya cepol duanya ini adalah seorang putri dari pernikahan politik untuk menguatkan hubungan diplomatis dua negara komunis ini.

Hinata Chernyshevskaya, gadis manis pendiam yang tengah berjuang menyelesaikan tahun terakhirnya di fakultas satra Rusia sekaligus calon penerus satu-satunya keluarga bangsawan yang masih tersisa setelah pembantaian kaum bangsawan pada Revolusi Bolsheviks.

Dan yang terakhir Rin Rosenthal, komposer muda jenius yang telah mendominasi jurusan seni musik dengan permainan pianonya yang mengagumkan. Ketenarannya sebagai musisi muda berbakat sudah terkenal hingga negeri-negeri tetangga, tak heran jika ia ada dalam daftar incaran KGB.

Ino mengambil tempat duduk di sudut belakang, sedikit menghindari tatapan aneh gadis-gadis lainnya saat ia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Sudah bukan hal baru lagi baginya jika mendapatkan tatapan semacam itu dari mahasiswa yang berbeda jurusan dengannya. Kabar mengenai keeksentrikannya dalam memilih jurusan kuliah tampaknya sudah meluas hingga menjadi bahan gunjingan bagi para mahasiswa kurang kerjaan lainnya. Namun ia selalu mengiraukannya, otaknya selalu mendiktenya untuk berpikir jika, '_Tak ada salahnya seorang gadis masuk dalam jurusan Kriminologi yang seluruh penghuninya adalah kaum adam._'

Seorang pria bersurai keperakan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu diikuti beberapa orang berpakaian rapi di belakangnya. Sebagian wajahnya tampak ditutupi oleh masker berwarna hitam gelap, entah untuk menutupi wajahnya agar para gadis tidak terpesona ataukah sebagai wujud profesionalitas pada pekerjaannya sebagai seorang intelijen yang mewajibkannya menutupi identitas sebenarnya.

"Namaku Kakashi Hatake. Dan jangan berharap jika itu adalah nama asliku," ia memperkenalkan dirinya. "Seperti yang sudah kalian dengar dari masing-masing dosen yang mengantar kalian ke sini, aku adalah anggota dari badan intelijen negara kita, KGB."

Tak ada yang bereaksi atas kata-kata pria itu.

"Dan aku ingin mengajak kalian untuk bergabung menjadi bagian inti dari spionase terbaik di dunia,"suasana kembali menegang, beberapa gadis itu tampak mulai bersemangat sekarang. "Kalian akan mendapatkan harkat, martabat, kekayaan dan nama baik. Ya, segalanya akan kalian dapatkan. Hanya dengan bergabung dengan kami, maka negara akan menjamin kehidupan kalian hingga masa tua nanti."

Ino tersenyum mengejek dalam hati melihat raut wajah tergoda yang ditampilkan oleh para primadona universitas itu.

'_Bodoh sekali kalian jika sampai terhasut kata-kata manis itu,_' ejeknya. Ia sendiri sudah paham racun apa yang ada di balik bisikan setan beraroma madu itu, ia sudah pernah mempelajarinya dalam salah satu bab mata kuliahnya.

Namun sayang, racun itu bukannya membuat ia menolak tawaran yang diberikan sang anggota KGB. Justru ia semakin tergoda untuk menerimanya.

"Mari, bergabung dengan KGB dan jadilah Burung Layang-Layang bagi kami."

…*…

Esok Ino akan memulai kehidupan barunya sebagai seorang calon anggota Burung Layang-Layang.

Ia tahu, harusnya malam ini ia mengistirahatkan matanya sebagai persiapan menghadapi hari-hari bagai neraka yang akan ia temui mulai esok, tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya. Kantuknya terasa menguap saat sosok bersurai merah yang dulu amat ia puja sosoknya itu kembali menghantui dirinya dalam mimpi.

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memejamkan matanya dan terus berbaring di ranjangnya. Kesadarannya masih utuh berada dalam raganya. Ia terlalu takut hanya untuk sekedar terlelap dan kembali menjelajah alam mimpi.

Ia takut sosok pemuda itu akan menemuinya kembali dalam bunga tidurnya. Mengingatkannya akan masa-masa yang seharusnya ia kubur dalam benaknya hingga tak seorangpun dapat menggalinya kembali.

Lirikan tajam penuh sayang itu tak dapat ia lepaskan dari memorinya. Bayang-bayang akan sentuhannya terus membuatnya gila, menghantuinya di tiap malam-malam gelap yang dihabiskannya seorang diri. Tak pernah ia lupa tuk sebut namanya berulang-ulang tiap kali sosoknya yang telah tiada menjajah mimpi-mimpi buruknya, bagaikan mantra.

'_Ino, dia sudah meninggal.'_

'_Tidak mungkin! Bukankah kita menang di pertempuran Benteng Brest itu, Sakura? Bukankah kita berhasil mengusir para cecunguk-cecunguk Nazi itu?'_

'_Kita memang menang. Tapi serangan pasukan Jerman ternyata cukup tangguh juga. Banyak pasukan kita yang terluka dan bahkan meninggal. Dan…Sasori ada dalam daftar tersebut.'_

'_Kau bercanda, Sakura! Katakanlah padaku jika kau memang bercanda! Tidak mungkin Sasori… mati. Ya, dia tak mungkin mati! Kau pasti bekerja sama dengannya untuk membuatku menangis dan kalian bisa tertawa puas kan? Hahaha, ini tak lucu, Sakura. Benar-benar tak lucu!'_

'_Ino, maafkan aku. Tapi ini bukanlah sebuah permainan. Kau harus mempercayaiku, Ino. Harus.'_

'_Mana mungkin aku percaya, bukan?! Kau tiba-tiba saja datang dan berkata jika aku telah kehilangan kekasihku. Mana mungkin aku mempercayainya! Sasori pasti masih hidup! Aku tahu itu!'_

'_Kau harus menerima kenyataan jika dia memang sudah tiada.'_

Netra birunya kembali terbuka. Ditatapnya kamar yang ditempatinya dengan tatapan asing, seolah ia tak mengenal tempat itu.

Masih ranjang yang sama, masih ruangan yang sama, masih malam yang sama. Ino menghela nafas panjang, ditutupinya kembali tubuhnya dengan sehelai selimut yang mencegah udara dingin membelai tubuhnya. Tangannya meraih ke dalam bantal, mencoba mencari benda yang ia sembunyikan di sana.

Sebuah foto hitam putih.

Foto hitam putih di mana terdapat sepasang sejoli yang tersenyum sembari bergandengan tangan di bawah pohon.

'_Sasori meninggal seketika. Jantungnya ditembus oleh peluru dari salah seorang petinggi Nazi. Jasadnya tak sempat untuk dibawa kembali ke kampung halamannya dan terpaksa dimakamkan di sana.'_

Kata-kata Sakura itu terus membayang dirinya. Teringatlah ia akan sosok kekasihnya yang telah pergi meninggalkannya setahun silam. Betapa sedihnya ia ketika memorinya kembali mengingatkan jika punggung dan pundak lebar yang ia sesali kepergiannya di hari itulah yang kelak akan menjadi pemandangan terakhir Ino pada kekasihnya.

Semenjak kabar kematian Sasori Chizhevskaya terdengar, Ino telah membulatkan tekadnya. Ia telah membunuh hatinya dan memaksakan dirinya untuk bekerja dan belajar sekeras mungkin demi meraih cita-cita barunya. Tak dipedulikannya cibiran orang-orang disekitarnya ataupun nasehat mereka untuk menghasutnya agar ia menyerah, otaknya sudah terpaku pada satu hal. Dan hal itu adalah…

"Tenang saja, Sasori. Aku akan membalaskan dendammu dan menghancurkan tentara Nazi. Setelah itu, aku akan menemuimu di alam sana."

Kini kesempatan itu datang dalam wujud tawaran menjadi Burung Layang-Layang.

…*…

Sebuah mobil hitam mengkilat berhenti di luar gerbang rumahnya. Ino sudah dapat menerka siapakah orang yang mungkin berada di balik kaca-kaca gelap yang tak tertembus cahaya matahari itu, tapi ia memilih untuk tetap diam. Diseretnya sebuah koper dan tas besar dari kamarnya menuju tempat mobil itu diikuti oleh ibunya.

"Ino, kau mau pergi ke mana?" tanya wanita itu sembari mengamati sang anak.

"Akan ada sebuah _camp training_ khusus untuk wanita, _Mom_. Dan aku terpilih untuk mewakili universitasku," setengah dusta itu Ino ucapkan dengan lancar. Ia tak ingin membuat ibunya semakin khawatir. Sudah cukup berdosalah ia membuat ibunya kurus melihat sikap murungnya yang terus menangisi kepergian Sasori, ia tak mau menambah beban mental wanita itu dengan hal _**remeh **_seperti ini.

"Berapa lama?"

"Hanya beberapa minggu," jawab Ino sambil mengecup pipi ibunya yang mulai berkerut dimakan usia. "Kau tak perlu khawatir, _Mom_. Sakura juga mengikuti training yang sama," tambah gadis itu untuk menenangkan sang ibu.

Dan sepertinya nama teman masa kecil Ino itu memang membawa pengaruh yang cukup besar. Bagaimanapun, semasa mereka kecil, Sakuralah yang selalu membela Ino jika ia dikerjai oleh anak laki-laki. Stereotip klasik orangtua yang selalu menganggap jika anak tak akan pernah berubahlah yang membuat wanita itu akhirnya menganggukkan kepala dan berbisik, "Hati-hati, Ino. Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu dari sini."

"Aku akan membutuhkannya, _Mom_."

Dari sudut matanya, Ino menangkap tatapan tajam dari sang ayah mengikuti sosoknya dari balik jendela ruang makan. Kopi yang telah tak beruap tercengkram di tangannya yang sedikit bergetar.

Tak seperti jika pada ibunya, Ino sudah menyampaikan maksudnya secara terbuka untuk bergabung dengan KGB pada sang ayah. Sebagai seorang mantan tentara di perang dunia pertama, sudah sepantasnya pria pirang itu tahu arti di balik kode Burung Layang-Layang itu. Tapi ia bisa apa? Anak satu-satunya telah memutuskan, dan sebagai orangtua, ia hanya memiliki hak untuk mendukung gadis itu dalam setiap langkahnya.

"Berjuanglah," gerakan bibir tanpa suara itu membuat Ino meneteskan air matanya.

"Terima kasih, _Dad_."

Pintu depan dan belakang mobil terbuka bersamaan. Dua sosok yang sudah tak asing lagi di mata Ino keluar dari dalamnya. Seorang pria bersurai perak yang tak tertangkap ekspresinya akibat masker dan seorang gadis merah muda yang tampak sedikit suram, tapi berusaha menutupinya dengan senyum yang tampak sedikit menakutkan.

"Ino Bochkareva, kau sudah siap?" tanya Kakashi sembari membantu Ino mengangkat tas besar yang tergeletak di dekat kaki sang gadis. Betapa kagetnya ia saat berat tas itu ternyata tak sampai sepertiga dari yang diperkirakannya.

"_Da_," sang gadis berbalik pada sosok ibunya dan memeluk wanita itu erat. "Aku pergi dulu, _Mom_."

Wanita itu membelai surai pirang putrinya dan berbalik pada sosok Sakura yang tersenyum gagu di belakang. "Sakura, aku menitipkan putriku padamu. Jagalah ia dengan baik ya?"

"T-tentu saja, Tante."

Andai saja _Ghospoza _Bochkareva tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada sang putri tercinta, pastilah ia tak akan pernah melepaskan pelukannya pada gadis itu dan memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal di rumah.

Sayangnya ia tak tahu. Dan mungkin tak akan pernah tahu.

…*…

Di dalam mobil yang melaju kencang itu hanya terdapat tiga orang saja, Sakura, Ino dan Kakashi yang merangkap sebagai supir. Gadis-gadis lainnya dibawa menggunakan beberapa mobil lain secara acak dan terpisah, agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Bosan dengan keheningan yang terjadi, Ino memutuskan untuk mengajak bicara sahabat yang tak pernah lagi bertatap mata dengannya setahun terakhir itu.

"Sakura, apa motivasimu untuk mengikuti pelatihan ini?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalanan musim semi kota Moskwa. "Apakah uang dan harta seperti yang telah menggoda gadis-gadis itu? Ataukah tahta dan kemudahan untuk meluaskan lapangan kerja di keesokan hari? Ataukah ada yang lainnya?"

Sakura Chizhevskaya terdiam. "Tidak, aku tidak tertarik pada uang dan semacamnya. Aku juga terlalu malas untuk melakukan pekerjaanku sebagai dokter dengan baik, jadi aku tak berminat untuk meluaskannya. Alasanku adalah sebuah alasan bodoh yang aku yakin tak ingin kau dengar, Ino."

"Aku tahu kau bukanlah cewek-cewek naif seperti mereka yang ada di mobil lain, Sakura. Aku yakin kau sendiri sudah tahu kan apa sebenarnya pelatihan ini?"

Sakura kembali terdiam, matanya ikut menjelajah pemandangan yang sebenarnya tak menarik perhatiannya. "Tentu saja aku sudah tahu. Aku sudah terlalu banyak terjun ke medan perang sebagai dokter yang mengobati para pejuang itu," jawabnya sambil tertawa lirih. "Dan kadang, dalam igauan mendekati mautnya, mereka menyebut dan memanggil-manggil nama anak istrinya, meminta maaf karena telah menghianati mereka dan memilih untuk tidur dengan…para calon Burung Layang-Layang."

"Jadi kau sudah tahu kan jika pekerjaan kita bukanlah pekerjaan yang baik? Untuk apa kau mengikuti pelatihan ini? Sejak dulu kau selalu bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Dan kini, setelah kau menggapai cita-citamu, mengapa kau malah ingin membuangnya dan beralih menjadi seorang… kau tahu sendirilah?"

Berbeda dengan perkiraan Ino jika Sakura akan tersinggung dan mengabaikannya, tapi ternyata gadis bersurai merah muda itu justru tertawa keras. "Mungkin aku sudah bosan berkutat dengan pemotongan tangan dan kaki yang membusuk," candanya, hanya saja Ino tak dapat menangkap dari sisi mana candaan itu terdengar lucu. "Aku hanya ingin mengembangkan sayapku lebih luas lagi dan mengikuti jejak para pendahuluku saja."

"Mengembangkan sayap ya?"

"Begitulah, tapi itu hanya satu dari beberapa alasanku saja. Masih ada tiga alasan yang lainnya, tapi aku tak dapat menceritakannya padamu sekarang."

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Karena…," Sakura menatap mata Ino dalam-dalam, mencoba menyampaikan enigma yang tersembunyi di balik sorot mata tajam hijau _emerald_ itu pada mata _aquamarine_ di hadapannya. "Karena ada hal yang tak sebaiknya kau tahu sekarang. Masih banyak waktu untuk mengungkit misteri yang akan datang di hari esok. Dan membongkarnya di hari ini akan mengakhiri segala keseruan yang tercipta di masa depan."

Kakashi hanya terdiam mengamati sosok dua orang gadis yang tengah berbincang dengan serius itu. Di balik topengnya, ia tersenyum kecil. Memang tak salah keputusannya untuk mengawal Ino Bochkareva dan Sakura Chizhevskaya. Sudah ia duga jika dua gadis itu tak sepolos dan selugu gadis-gadis lain yang menerima tawaran mereka.

Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, '_Kejutan apa yang akan dibawa oleh mereka untuk KGB ya?_'

Tampaknya, mulai hari esok markas pelatihan Burung Layang-Layang akan mendapatkan murid-murid terbaik dan tertangguh dalam sejarah mereka.

…*…

"Kita sekamar," kata Sakura sambil melemparkan koper yang ia bawa ke samping ranjangnya. Ino mendecih melihat tingkah teman semasa kecilnya itu. fisik boleh saja merubah gadis merah muda itu menjadi sosok nan anggun menawan, tapi sikap tomboy memang sulit untuk dimusnahkan. "Entah mengapa jadi seperti nostalgia saat kita masih kecil dan sering menginap di rumah salah satu dari kita."

"Membicarakan masa lalu," dengus Ino sembari mulai menata beberapa pakaiannya ke laci yang ada di kaki ranjang, tapi sebuah senyum kecil tak dapat ia sembunyikan dari parasnya yang ayu. "Beda dengan dulu, sekarang kita tak hanya berdua di kamar ini. Akan ada dua orang lain yang bersama kita," ia menunjuk ranjang yang masih kosong dengan dagunya.

Sakura tertawa riang sembari membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. "Semoga kita dapat teman yang menyenangkan."

Ino sudah akan memberikan protes tak setuju bernada keras andai saja dua orang gadis tak masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Salah satunya memiliki surai pirang panjang dengan poni rata yang tak mereka kenal, sementara salah satunya lagi adalah gadis bersurai coklat pendek yang samar-samar ada dalam memori mereka.

"Ma…Matsuri Pronchishcheva?" tanya Sakura mencoba peruntungan dengan ingatannya saat menyebutkan nama salah seorang teman sekelasnya semasa SMA dulu. "Ini benar kau kan, Matsuri?" kembali ia bertanya.

Sang gadis bersurai coklat itu tersenyum. "Ah, Sakura! Ino! Lama ya tidak berjumpa!" soraknya riang sambil memeluk erat Sakura. "Apa kabar?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, kami berdua baik-baik saja!"

Ino terdiam, tak bereaksi. Otaknya—yang meski cerdas namun ia akui memiliki daya ingat yang agak tumpul—agak kesulitan mengingat sosok gadis berambut coklat itu. Maklumlah, semasa SMA dulu, ia bukanlah gadis dengan seribu teman seperti Sakura, ia hanya bergaul dengan orang-orang yang memang sudah sangat akrab dengannya saja, atau dalam perspektif yang lebih sempit berarti Sakura.

"Wow, kalian berdua masih saja akrab ya, seperti dulu!" kata Matsuri sembari mengedipkan mata pada Ino, membuat si pemilik mata lautan itu sedikit merinding. "Kemanapun selalu berdua. Bahkan sampai ke pelatihan calon anggota KGB-pun kalian tetap bersama ya?"

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, Matsuri! Kau membuatku terlihat seperti seorang lesbian saja!" Sakura berkata, ia lepaskan pelukannya pada Matsuri dan mengalihkan atensinya pada gadis yang diam di belakang. "Dan… siapakah temanmu ini?"

Matsuri mengeser tubuhnya dan mengembangkan tangannya bagaikan desainer ternama yang memamerkan sosok model terakhirnya. "Namanya Shion Samoylovich, aku baru mengenalnya saat tiba di sini dan tersesat ketika mencari asrama."

"Shion Samoylovich, salam kenal," gadis itu berkata kaku.

Ino terdiam. Samoylovich, tampaknya itu bukanlah suatu nama yang benar-benar asing di telinganya. Sayangnya ia tak dapat megingat dengan benar di mana ia pernah mendengar nama itu.

'_Kau terlalu tegang, Ino.__ Samoylovich bukanlah sebuah nama yang terlalu unik hingga hanya satu orang saja di seluruh dunia yang bisa memilikinya,_' dengan otak yang masih terasa buntu, Ino berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Diliriknya Shion dengan tatapan-tatapan kecil yang lebih tajam dari yang sebenarnya ia rencanakan. Namun wajah gadis itu membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu, sesuatu di masa lalu yang masih saja tak bisa ia ingat dengan jelas.

Sakura menyenggol pinggang Ino, memberikan bahasa tubuh yang meminta agar Ino menghentikan tatapan mengadilinya pada teman sekamarnya yang baru. Si pirang menghela napas panjang. Mungkin memang hanya pikiran paranoidnya semata, buktinya Sakura sama sekali tak menunjukkan reaksi kalau dia mengenal Shion Samoylovich. Jika memang benar ia pernah melihatnya di masa lalu, tentunya Sakura pasti juga pernah bertemu dengannya. Dan tak seperti Ino, Sakura cenderung mengingat SEGALANYA.

"Tatapan Ino memang sedikit tajam, tapi aku jamin kalau dia sama sekali tak memiliki niat buruk padamu," kata Sakura sembari menepuk pundak anak baru itu akrab. "Kami memilih menggunakan dua ranjang di sebelah timur yang berada di samping jendela, tak apa kan, jika kalian menggunakan yang barat?"

"Tak masalah," Shion dan Matsuri menjawab kompak.

…*…

"HUEK!"

Ino mendengus kesal setelah bosan mendengar bunyi yang sama dari arah belakangnya untuk yang kelima kalinya. Katakan saja mereka yang terlalu sensitif ataukan memang syaraf Ino sudah mati hingga ia tak lagi bisa merasakan jijik. Maksudnya, ayolah, ini hanya sebuah film tentang dua orang yang bercinta? Tak seharusnya mereka bereaksi seberlebihan itu!

Diliriknya Hinata Chernyshevskaya yang duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu sudah mulai memejamkan matanya dan membaca berbagai macam doa-doa klasik—dan Ino jamin jika sampai ada salah seorang petugas yang mendengarnya maka ia akan langsung diadili—meminta penghapusan dosa dari yang maha kuasa.

"Kau tak perlu bersikap seperti itu," katanya lirih. Matanya tak pernah beralih dari gambar seorang pria yang kini mulai memasukkan bagian tubuh paling pentingnya ke dalam tubuh sang wanita. "Ini hanyalah salah satu pelatihan paling mudah yang akan kita terima. Untuk kedepannya kita akan mengalami pelatuhan-pelatihan lain yang lebih berat dan menjijikkan. Jadi buka matamu dan biasakanlah dirimu dengan gambar ini."

Hinata masih tak menurut dan berkeras memejamkan matanya. "_Dad_ akan membunuhku jika sampai ia tahu aku sedang menonton film seperti ini."

'_Ah, adegan sodok-sodokannya sudah dimulai. Gadis sepolos Hinata tentunya tak akan semudah itu untuk menerima hal semacam ini,_' gumam Ino dalam hati. "Ayahmu tak akan tahu kecuali jika kau mengatakannya," ia mengernyit mendengar kata-katanya yang terdengar bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang menghasut temannya untuk membolos sekolah. "Dan kau pasti akan mati dibunuh para pengawas itu jika kau berkeras untuk terus menutupnya."

Hinata hanya menggeleng keras saja.

Gadis pirang itu memutuskan untuk menyerah membujuk Hinata—toh lama-lama ia pasti akan terbiasa juga—dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura yang tampak tenang sambil makan kripik hasil selundupannya. Tampak tak ada wajah mual, jijik ataupun geli yang singgah di kepalanya. Seolah ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini.

"Ini belum seberapa megerikannya dibandingkan melihat video amputasi dan aborsi di jurusanku," menyadari arti dari tatapan Ino, Sakura menjawab sekenanya. Disodorkannya keripik di tangannya pada Ino. "Mau? Oh maaf, kau pasti menolak kan? Takut gemuk, Ino Bochkareva?" cengiran menyebalkan itu membuat Ino merasa ditantang.

Dengan berat hati Ino mengambil sebuah di antaranya. "Keripik tak akan membuatku gemuk seketika."

Adegan tidak senonoh yang mereka tonton kian menjadi-jadi, desahan suara wanita dalam film itu membaur dengan semakin banyaknya bisikan ngeri dan suara muntah para gadis muda yang menontonnya.

Dari balik layar, Kakashi tersenyum puas.

Sorang wanita berambut hitam yang berdiri di belakang sosok pemimpin pelatihan calon Burung Layang-Layang ini hanya mengernyit tak mengerti melihat gestur tersenyum yang dilakukan Kakashi. "Apa ada yang menarik di pelatihan tahun ini?" tanyanya.

"Hanya beberapa calon Burung Layang-Layang yang berpotensi, Anko Lebedenko," jawab Kakashi tanpa menoleh. Tangannya terangkat menunjuk sosok dua orang gadis yang duduk di barisan depan sambil makan keripik, seolah yang mereka tonton ini bukanlah _blue film_, melainkan film anak-anak yang polos dan menggemaskan. "Mereka akan menjadi sosok yang hebat di kemudian hari."

Anko mengangguk mengerti. "Jika membicarakan perihal ketenangan, bukankah gadis pirang pucat yang di barisan belakang itupun tak kalah tenangnya, Gosphodin Kakashi. Mengapa Anda tak mengkategorikan dia sebagai seseorang yang berbakat pula?"

"Hm, Shion Samoylovich ya?" gumam Kakashi mengamati gadis yang dengan ekspresi bosannya duduk di sana. "Ada banyak hal yang masih kabur tentang dirinya. Aku tak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan tepat apakah posisinya dalam ruangan ini. Apakah dia lawan ataukah kawan."

"Perlukah kami mengawasinya secara khusus?"

"Tidak. Dia tanggung jawabku," jawab Kakashi cepat. "Kau urus saja gadis-gadis manja yang memucat itu dan buat mereka kebal dalam waktu tiga hari."

"Baik!"

Kakashi memandang para calon Burung Layang-Layang itu dengan tatapan yang tak terdefinisikan namanya.

Ino Bochkareva, gadis yang tangguh dan tampaknya memiliki tujuan yang amat besar untuk bergabung dalam KGB. Sakura Chizhevskaya, gadis ahli bedah yang tampaknya menyimpan seribu satu misteri untuk dirinya sendiri. Shion Samoylovich, serigala berbulu domba yang masuk dalam pelatihan dengan membawa segudang kecurigaan bersamanya. Dan Matsuri Pronchishcheva, gadis polos yang terseret dalam arus politik yang sama sekali tak diminatinya.

Sebuah keputusan yang menyenangkan menjadikan mereka berempat sebagai partner satu kamar.

Ini akan menjadi sebuah pelatihan yang jauh dari kata membosankan sepertinya.

…TBC…

**Sekedar info:**

Pertempuran Benteng Brest: Pertempuran ini berlangsung tanggal 22-30 Juni 1941. Ia adalah salah satu pertempuran pertama dari Operasi Barbarossa.

Burung Layang-layang: Sebuah kode atau julukan untuk menyebut para anggota wanita KGB yang bertugas mengumpulkan informasi dari pihak lawan. Dan mungkin pelatihan yang mereka lakukan nggak seperti yang aku ceritakan, tapi aku membaca soal ini di salah satu blog.

**A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca FF ini.

Ini mungkin bukan FF yang wah dan malah cenderung membosankan ya? Tapi aku cukup menikmati proses pumbuatannya. FF ini dibuat seminggu pasca nonton film dokumenter D-Day to Berlin dan membaca artikel berjudul 'Rusia latih mata-mata wanitanya dengan pesta sexs' XD

Gaara belum muncul di chap ini, tapi mungkin dia akan muncul di chap berikutnya.

Oh ya, aku minta kritik dan sarannya ya. Terima kasih ^_^


	2. Tactics

**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. **

Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiction ini.

**Warning: OOC, western name, implisit sex, AU, spionase world, typo (s) **

Batal diikutsertakan untuk Challenge Bad End Festival karena aku kehilangan waktu untuk mencari referensinya.

**Genre: Crime/Western/Romance/semi historical fic**

Penamaan: Ino (Ino Bochkareva), Tsunade (Tsunade Radonezh), Sakura (Sakura Chizhevskaya), Tenten (Tenten Traversay), Hinata (Hinata Chernyshevskaya), Rin (Rin Rosenthal), Sasori (Sasori Chizhevskaya), Matsuri (Matsuri Pronchishcheva), Shion (Shion Samoylovich) , Anko (Anko Lebedenko), Gaara (Gaara Salomon), Termari (Temari Salomon).

.

…*…

.

_Burung layang-layang. Simbol kebahagiaan dan kepolosan._

_Namun itu tak berlaku di sini._

_Mereka yang menyandang gelarnya adalah mereka yang beruntung sekaligus sial._

_Karena, sejak mereka menyandangnya, maka kepolosan, harga diri dan keperawanan mereka adalah milik negara._

_Dan dengan kecantikannya, mereka memperdaya._

.

…*…

.

_Russia, 24 April 1942_

"Ayunkan pisaunya lebih keras lagi! Kalian ini adalah mata-mata, bukan model! Jangan bersikap lemah gemulai macam itu!"

Teriakan bak halilintar seorang Anko Lebedenko sukses membuat puluhan gadis yang tengah berusaha saling melumpuhkan di lapangan itu semakin mempercepat intensitas serangannya.

Ino mendecih kesal saat lawan yang dihadapinya mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mundur teratur ke belakang, tanda jika ia menyerah, padahal baru lima menit mereka _bermain_. Gadis yang baru saja ia hadapi itu segera mencari lawan baru yang tampak lebih mudah dihadapi agar sang pembimbing berwajah cantik namun sangar itu tak membentaknya.

Sementara itu, Ino hanya mampu terdiam memperhatikannya. Ah, lagi-lagi ia kehilangan pasangannya.

Bagaimana ia mau berlatih ketangkasan jika semua gadis yang melawannya mundur dalam waktu kurang dari tujuh menit.

"Ino, ka-kalau kau tak keberatan, maukah kau menjadi lawanku?" seorang gadis dengan suara lirih terbata bertanya dari balik punggung Ino.

Saat si pirang menoleh, yang dilihatnya hanya seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang tengah memainkan telunjuknya di depan dada. Hinata Chernyshevskaya. Tak memilihi pilihan lain, Ino mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Masing-masing dari mereka saling berhapan dan mundur dua langkah sembari berusaha mengukur kekuatan sang lawan. Ino memasang kuda-kudanya dan mencibir dalam hati. Tak ada maksud dirinya mau meremehkan Hinata atau apa, tapi kepalan tangan yang lemah dan kuda-kuda yang tak sigap itu tampaknya sudah cukup banyak menggambarkan seperti apa pertarungan yang akan mereka lakukan.

Melihat Hinata terdiam, mau tak mau gadis pirang itu memutuskan untuk maju menyerang lebih dulu. Incarannya adalah bagian pundak Hinata, bagian yang tampak tak terlindungi dengan sempurna oleh sang empunya.

Namun saat pukulan—yang telah ia latih semalaman—ia lancarkan, satu-satunya benda yang ia rasakan menyambut kepalan tangannya hanyalah udara kosong. Hinata berhasil menghindarinya dengan bergerak ke samping, seolah ia sudah dapat membaca pergerakan yang akan dilakukan Ino bahkan sebelum Ino melakukannya.

Satu tendangan kembali ia lancarkan, sayang seribu sayang, bukannya mengenai perut, seperti yang ia rencanakan, tendangan itu hanya mampu mengenai sebuah tangan yang menangkisnya.

Ino menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum. _Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya, Ino,_ ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Hinata mungin tampak seperti gadis lemah yang tak bisa diandalkan, hanya saja Ino lupa jika keluarga Chernyshevskaya adalah keluarga dengan silsilah petarung terbaik di setiap generasinya sejak zaman Uni Soviet masih berupa kerajaan. Hinata pasti pernah melakukan latihan bela diri bersama keluarganya, apalagi ia adalah penerus dari keluarga tersebut.

Tampaknya Ino harus mengubah strategi menyerangnya menjadi bertahan. Hinata jelas memiliki kemampuan menghalau serangan yang jauh di atasnya, tapi ia masih belum melihat bagaimana gaya bertarung gadis itu jika ia dipaksa berada di posisi penyerang. Ino mengambil langkah mundur demi memberikan peluang yang lebih agar Hinata kini balik menyerangnya, tapi gadis indigo itu tetap bergeming.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat serang aku," katanya sambil mengambil kuda-kuda tangkisan untuk menghalau serangan apapun yang mungkin dilakukan Hinata.

Sang gadis yang lebih pendek beberapa centi dari Ino itu tampak ragu, tapi tatapan tajam dari tepi lapangan—yang tak lain dan tak bukan diberikan oleh Anko Lebedenko—membuatnya maju beberapa langkah.

Dan…

FLAP!

Ino nyaris tak bisa menangkis tendangan berputar yang dilakukan Hinata! Kepalanya pasti sudah memiliki anakan andai saja ia terlambat membentuk tangkisan setengah detik saja. Tapi semuanya tak berakhir dengan semudah itu. Baru saja Ino menarik napas lega, di tangan kanannya, ia merasakan ada sebuah cengkraman lembut dari sepasang tangan mungil dan…

BUAK!

Entah bagaimana caranya, kini ia sudah terbaring dengan posisi terlentang di tanah sembari menatap langit biru. Ia rasakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya—terutama di bagian punggung hingga pinggang—sedikit ngilu dan pegal-pegal.

"Ow, sakit," lirihnya sambil bangkit duduk dan mengusap tulang belakangnya, yakinlah ia jika tulang-tulang itu pastilah mengalami sedikit pergeseran akibat hentakan yang diterimanya.

Sungguh, sebelumnya ia tak pernah bermimpi akan dikalahkan oleh seorang gadis yang secara fisik memiliki tubuh beberapa centi lebih pendek—dan berat beberapa kilo lebih ringan darinya, meski Ino tak mau mengakui—dalam waktu kurang dari tiga menit seperti ini.

Mulai hari ini ia bersumpah agar membuang segala kesombongannya dan tak menganggap remeh orang lain lagi.

"Ma-maaf… apakah sakit?" Hinata mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Ino berdiri. Raut cemas yang dirasa hiperbolis tergambar jelas di wajahnya yang manis dan keibuan.

"Hanya sedikit pegal-pegal," jawab Ino. Tak diacuhkannya tangan Hinata yang telah terjulur dan bangkitlah ia dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Bukan bermaksud sombong atau apa, ia hanya ingin berusaha sendiri sebelum menerima bantuan dari orang lain saja. "Aku tak menyangka kau bisa bergerak dengan sebegitu cepatnya."

Hinata mengangguk pelan sembari menarik kembali tangannya yang diabaikan. "Kakakku yang mengajariku semasa aku masih kecil dulu," ia menjawab dengan tenang sembari melemparkan pandangan ke hamparan rumput yang terinjak-injak di bawahnya, seolah rumput liar yang tak berbentuk itu lebih menarik dari wajah seorang Ino Bochkareva yang mengajaknya bicara. Sedikit risih karena bantuannya ditolak, mungkin.

"Oh, tampaknya kakakmu adalah petarung yang cukup hebat juga."

"Begitulah. Dia bilang jika aku tak akan pernah bisa memberikan pukulan ataupun tendangan yang keras, maka aku harus melatih kecepatanku dalam melakukannya."

"Kecepatan?"

"Ya, kecepatan," beo Hinata, permainan jari di depan dada itu kembali ia lakukan—entah secara sadar ataupun tidak—sebagai tanda jika ia tengah merasa gugup sekarang. "Dia pernah berkata padaku, 'Kau akan merasa lebih sakit saat ditabrak oleh sebuah motor dengan kecepatan seratus kilometer per jam dibandingkan jika ditabrak oleh sebuah tank berkecepatan lima kilometer per jam.' Sejak saat itu aku selalu berusaha meningkatkan kecepatanku."

Ino mengangguk mengerti. "Masuk akal juga."

Percakapan canggung itu segera terintrupsi oleh sebuah teriakan keras.

"Kalian semua, hentikan latihan kalian dan segera berkumpul di ruanga makan! Jika sampai hitungan ke dua puluh ada yang belum sampai, maka kalian tak akan mendapatkan makan malam! Satu! Dua!..."

Ino mendengus kesal mendengar perintah sewenang-wenang dari pembimbingnya. Tak lagi memperdulikan Hinata, ia memutuskan untuk berlari secepat yang ia bisa ke tempat yang dikatakan wanita dengan kucir ekor kuda itu. Berlomba-lomba dengan gadis-gadis lain yang mencemaskan makan malam mereka.

"…Tiga! Empat!..."

Ino tertawa sinis menertawai kebodohannya sendiri.

Ia tak sanggup berpikir lagi. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah mematuhi perintah pembimbingnya.

Dan ia mulai merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

Tidakkah ia tampak seperti kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya? Bodoh dan hanya mampu menuruti orang lain.

"…Lima!..."

Namun sisi lain otaknya menepis dengan tajam, _Menjadi kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya akan selalu lebih baik dibandingkan kelaparan semalaman, Ino. Jadi berhentilah bersikap manja dan berlarilah! Atau kau akan mati dengan tubuh hanya berlapis kulit!_

.

…*…

.

Ruangan itu tampak suram, entah karena letaknya yang memang berada di bawah tanah ataukah karena kesan suram akibat perabotan tua peninggalan dinasti Romanov yang dibiarkan berdebulah yang mendominasi ruangan tersebut.

Di tengah ruangan, hanya diterangi oleh sebuah lampu dengan cahaya temaram, duduklah seorang pria bersurai perak dengan wanita yang mengenakan pakaian serba ketat dan semi transparan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana laporanmu, Anko."

Anko mengangguk pelan dan membuka catatannya. "Ada beberapa calon burung layang-layang yang unggul dalam bidang beladiri," ia memulai persentasinya. "Peringkat teratas ada Hinata Chernyshevskaya. Sudah sejak zaman monarki, keluarga Chernyshevskaya menduduki peringkat pertama dalam bidang beladiri. Jadi, tak ada kejutan yang terlalu mencengangkan di sini. Peringkat kedua ada Tenten Traversay, seperti yang telah kita duga, dia memiliki dasar-dasar beladiri China yang cukup memesona.

"Selanjutnya adalah Sakura Chizhevskaya, di luar dugaan, ternyata ia memiliki kekuatan setan yang saya pikir tak akan dapat saya lihat lagi sejak Ghospoza Tsunade Radonezh pensiun beberapa tahun lalu. Di peringkat keempat, Shion Samoylovich. Saya tak bisa memberikan keterangan yang lebih banyak mengenai gadis ini, meski gerakannya dapat dikatakan standar, pembacaan gerak lawan yang ditunjukkannya sangat mengagumkan, seolah ia dapat memprediksi masa depan. Dan di peringkat terakhir lima besar, saya mengabarkan jika…"

"Ino Bochkareva, bukan?" tebak Kakashi.

"Sepertinya kau memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada gadis itu, Kakashi," Anko menjawab sambil terseyum sinis, mengejek dirinya sendiri, mungkin. "Tapi aku tak bisa menyangkalnya. Karena memang itulah kenyataannya."

Kakashi mendengus pelan. "Bukan karena aku memiliki perasaan khusus padanya atau apa. Hanya saja aku merasa jika dia berbeda."

"Berbeda?"

"Dia memiliki suatu motivasi yang besar untuk bergabung dengan KGB, itulah yang kutangkap dari sosoknya saat pertama kali aku menemukannya," gumam Kakashi. "Sangat jelas jika dia memang menunggu-nunggu kesempatan ini dan sudah berlatih segala kemungkinannya. Kau lihat sendiri kan, Anko. Dia bahkan tak bereaksi sama sekali tiap kali kita memberikan tugas baru pada calon burung layang-layang itu."

Anko mengangguk mengerti. Ya, dia ingat jika Ino Bochkareva adalah satu dari sedikit gadis yang masih dapat berekspresi tenang saat ia menyuruh mereka untuk menonton _blue film_ beberapa hari lalu. Dan dia hanyalah satu-satunya gadis yang bisa tersenyum senang saat Kurenai menceritakan detail pekerjaan mereka kedepannya sebagai seorang burung layang-layang tempo hari.

Mungkin yang dikatakan Kakashi ada benarnya juga. Apalagi terbukti jika insting pria itu tak pernah salah dalam mendeteksi sesuatu.

"Apakah perlu saya memberi pelatihan khusus padanya?" Anko menawarkan.

Kakashi menggeleng. "Tidak, begaimanapun juga ia hanyalah seorang calon burung layang-layang biasa. Kita lihat perkembangannya. Jika dalam beberapa minggu ia menunjukkan kemampuan yang signifikan, maka aku akan merekomendasikan dia untuk mengikuti misi spionase khusus ke Jerman dua bulan lagi."

"Mi-misi itu?" tanya Anko tak percaya. "Bukankah itu misi tingkat tinggi yang tak pantas dilakukan oleh orang baru?"

"Maka dari itu aku mengatakan, 'Jika ia menunjukkan kemampuan yang signifikan' bukan?" balas Kakashi sambil membuka beberapa dokumen rahasia yang dikirimkan pusat KGB padanya. "Lagipula dia sangat cocok untuk misi itu. Dia memiliki fisik yang sempurna sebagai mata-mata khusus di sana."

Anko terdiam, tak dapat membantah lagi kata-kata pimpinannya.

"Kalau tak ada keperluan lagi, kau boleh pergi."

Anko menarik napas panjang. Mungkin yang dikatakan Kurenai ada benarnya juga. Hatake Kakashi bukanlah seseorang yang akan menjalin hubungan dengan bawahannya. Lebih baik jika ia menyerah saja. Namun apa daya, perasaan itu sudah telanjur tumbuh di hatinya, ia akan terus mengejar sosok itu apapun yang terjadi.

"Baik!"

.

…*…

.

_Jerman, 24 April 1942_

Surai merah menyala itu tampak mencolok di antara lautan kepala berhiaskan mahkota pirang. Matanya yang berwarna hijau zambrut itupun tak luput menjadi bahan gunjingan para petinggi bermata biru lainnya.

"Aku masih tak mengerti mengapa _Führer_ tetap saja berkeras untuk mempekerjakan dia. Padahal sudah jelas jika dia bukanlah ras Arya."

"Diamlah! Kau akan kehilangan lehermu jika sampai _Führer_ mendengarnya. Dia itu adalah salah satu anak kebanggannya! Salah bertingkah dengannya saja dapat membuatmu kehilangan beberapa jarimu!"

"Tapi tidakkah kau menganggapnya menjijikkan? Dia bisa mencapai posisinya sekarang pasti karena kakak perempuannya adalah kekasih gelap _Führer_ bukan? Jika tidak, tentulah namanya sudah ada dalam daftar korban kita."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan. Kau pikir siapa orang yang telah mensukseskan penyerangan kita ke Belgia beberapa tahun lalu? Dia orangnya! Dialah yang membuat strategi sehingga kita bisa pulang tanpa leher terpenggal dan menjadikan Jerman sebagai negara yang paling ditakuti di dunia seperti sekarang ini!"

Sang pemuda bersurai merah menyala itu hanya mendengus mendengar kasak-kusuk yang dilakukan oleh para prajurit Nazi lainnya. Ia tak lagi ambil pusing dengan segala hal yang mereka bicarakan, terutama jika itu tentang dirinya. Ia anggap saja suara mereka sebagai angin lalu. Baginya, mereka hanyalah anjing-anjing bodoh yang menggonggongi kesuksesannya, mengirikan segala yang ia miliki saat ini.

"Tak biasanya kau keluar dari gedungmu, Gaara," suara dingin itu keluar dari bibir tipis seorang pemuda bersurai hitam gelap, Sasuke Uchiha.

Gaara mendengus pelan melihat pemuda yang merupakan 'hadiah' dari negara Jepang untuk Jerman itu. "Hanya mencari udara segar saja. Tapi ternyata gonggongan anjing justru membuatku muak."

Sasuke Uchiha tak menimpali kata-kata perancang strategi Nazi yang paling ternama—sekaligus musisi yang cukup berbakat—itu. Sebagai orang yang penampilannya juga begitu berbeda dengan orang lain di markas pusat Nazi, tempat para petinggi berkumpul, ia sendiri cukup mengerti perasaan Gaara Salomon.

"Muak juga mendengar kata-kata mereka yang tak berdasar. Ingin rasanya aku menjadikan mereka sebagai umpan untuk tentara Inggris di perang berikutnya," kata Gaara lagi sambil mengambil sebuah buku catatan dan menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya. Berdoa saja itu bukanlah nama prajurit yang akan diumpakannya kelak.

"Kau hanya menghabiskan waktu saja jika meladeni mereka, Gaara," timpal Sasuke santai. "Tak usah kau pikirkan orang-orang bodoh yang tak memiliki kemampuan itu. Bukankah _Führer_ sudah memberikan titah agar kau memfokuskan diri pada rencana kerja sama dengan Italia untuk menghadapi tentara Inggris?"

Gaara mendengus malas mendengarnya. Sejujurnya, ia telah menyelesaikan proposal untuk itu sejak seminggu yang lalu. Namun ia memiliki pertimbangan lain. Jika ia memberikannya sekarang, tentunya ia akan segera diberikan tugas baru yang tak memungkinkannya untuk beristirahat. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menyerahkannya sesuai tenggat waktu saja.

"Kusarankan kau segera mencari wanita untuk dirimu sendiri, Gaara. Bukan hal yang buruk jika kau memutuskan untuk berbagi ranjang dengan seorang wanita. Setidaknya wanita itu akan membuat kantung matamu sedikit lebih berarti. Bukan hanya tanda jika kau selalu memaksakan diri dalam pekerjaan."

"Tak ada wanita yang cukup baik untukku."

"Huh, selalu saja alasan bodoh itu yang kau gunakan," dengus Sasuke. "_Führer_ telah berbaik hati menawarkan banyak gadis cantik untuk kau tiduri, tapi kau selalu saja mengelak dengan alasan itu. Memangnya wanita seperti apa yang kau harap dapat menjadi kekasihmu itu, hah?"

"Tak ada kriteria khusus. Aku hanya membenci para wanita yang menjual tubuhnya demi uang itu saja."

"Jadi, kau menginginkan seorang gadis polos dan suci yang masih perawan maksudmu?"

"Aku tak pernah berkata demikian. Aku hanya menginginkan seseorang yang cerdas dan bukannya wanita murahan seperti yang selalu kutemui saat ini," jawab Gaara sembari bangkit berdiri dan merapikan dokumen-dokumen yang dibawanya. "Aku tak peduli jika dia adalah seorang janda ataupun seorang pelacur. Aku juga tak menuntut dia untuk mencintaiku. Asal aku menemukan sosok yang bagiku tepat, aku akan mengikatnya. Mengikatnya dan tak akan pernah lagi melepaskan dirinya sampai kapanpun."

Ia berjalan pergi.

Sasuke terdiam sembari menatap sosok bersurai merah itu meninggalkannya. "Benar-benar orang yang merepotkan," gumamnya pelan sembari bangkit berdiri. "Sepertinya kehidupan cintanya akan jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan karir militernya yang statis."

.

…*…

.

_Russia, 24 April 1942_

Ino mematut dirinya di kaca. Pandangan matanya memindai tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat sembari sesekali menggerutu pelan.

Mulai saat ini, itulah penampilan yang akan selalu digunakannya di dalam gedung pelatihan, dan ia tak cukup percaya diri dengan lemak yang bertumpuk di sekitar perut dan pahanya. Menggerutu lebih banyak, ia menyesali keputusannya untuk menghentikan progam diet yang dilakoninya sebulan lalu. Jika dia berkeras melakukannya, tentunya kini ia pasti memiliki tubuh yang lebih enak untuk dilihat.

Jangan tanyakan mengapa ia harus melakukan hal semacam itu dalam pelatihan ini. Setelah para calon burung layang-layang dapat membiasakan diri dengan film-film porno yang menjadi asupan mereka, kini mereka harus bisa melenyapkan rasa malu mereka. Dan bertelanjang badan adalah salah satu cara paling ampuh.

"_Suatu saat nanti, kalian akan menjadi mata-mata paling diandalkan di Uni Soviet. Kalian lah yang akan menjadi pasukan di garis depan kami! Kalian lah yang akan mencari informasi demi para pejuang yang pergi berperang! Hilangkan rasa malu kalian. Apapun caranya, kalian harus dapat menutaskan misi kalian, mengerti?"_

Ceramah singkat yang diberikan oleh Anko sukses menjadi arang bagi api-api kecil yang mulai padam di hati para calon anggota burung layang-layang itu—atau dalam istilah Ino 'Pelacur Negara'.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menggerutu pelan. Kemaluannya sudah bersih dari bulu-bulu halus yang seharusnya tumbuh di sana. Teriakan kemarahan Anko tampaknya sudah berhasil membuat gadis merah muda itu mencukur habis bulu di bagian pribadinya.

Namun bukan kebersihan tubuh Sakura yang menarik perhatian Ino. Melalui sudut matanya, dia mulai membandingkan tubuh sang gadis merah muda dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Pinggul yang lebih ramping, pinggang yang lebih sempit, sudut-sudut tajam tubuhnya. Malas dia mengakui, tapi Sakura memang memiliki proporsi tubuh yang bagus.

Minus di bagian dada.

"Besarkan dadamu, Sakura. Aku rasa kelak kau akan benar-benar membutuhkan itu."

Sang gadis merah muda otomatis menutupi dadanya dengan lengan, menghalau pandangan menjilat kawannya yang dilemparkan lewat cermin. "Kau juga harus mengecilkan bagian pinggangmu itu. Tak ada laki-laki yang mau menyentuh tubuh wanita yang lebih mirip dengan babi."

Ino tertawa mencemooh sebagai jawabannya. Namun tetap diremasnya bagian pinggang. Mencicipi daging tebal yang bercokol di sana. Mungkin olah raga ekstra dapat mengatasinya dalam beberapa hari.

"Mana Matsuri dan Shion?"

"Sejak kapan kau sudah memasuki zona intim dengan mereka hingga berani memanggil nama depan?" Tatapan memutar Sakura memaksa Ino untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang gadis merah muda. Ino mendengus kecil. "Belum keluar dari kamar mandi. Kesulitan dengan vaginanya mungkin."

Sakura tertawa sinis sebelum merasakan nyeri di selangkangannya. Sedikit lecet saat mengeroknya tadi. Baginya, menggunakan pisau bedah untuk mengeluarkan organ dalam manusia jauh lebih mudah dibandingkan menggunakan pisau cukur untuk membabat habis hutan pribadimu. Tambahkan juga 'tidak bisa melihatnya' sebagai salah satu faktor utama adanya luka kecil itu.

"Jadi, mulai sekarang kita akan bertelanjang bulat selama mengikuti pelatihan?" tanya Sakura. Tangannya bergerak lincah merapikan surai merah muda pendeknya. "Aku yakin Hinata pasti akan menangis saat mendengarnya."

Ino berjalan menuju salah satu dari dua kamar mandi yang ada di kamar itu, tempat Shion dan Matsuri menyelesaikan masalahnya. "Tak akan ada pria yang melihatnya sampai beberapa hari. Dia sudah kehilangan rasa malunya saat itu terjadi."

"Kau yakin si rambut perak itu tak akan mengintip?" cemooh Sakura.

"Tidak secara langsung. Aku yakin dia punya satu atau dua tempat persembunyian di mana dia bisa mengamati kita tanpa terlihat." Gadis itu menggedor pintu kamar mandi sebagai isyarat untuk meringkas waktu. "Dan kau tak perlu khawatir. Dia tampaknya bukan orang yang mudah tergoda dengan wanita yang telanjang."

Sakura tertawa sinis. "Dada dan paha pasti makanannya sehari-hari."

"Sialnya aku setuju denganmu."

Seorang gadis pirang keluar kamar mandi dengan raut wajah bosan. Dikibaskannya rambut pirang panjangnya ke wajah Ino sebelum melenggang keluar dari kamar dengan santainya. Seolah tak memperdulikan tubuh telanjangnya yang kini terekspos ke mana-mana.

"Dia menyebalkan," Ino mendesis tak suka.

Sakura mengikuti arah perginya Shion dengan sudut matanya. "Oh ya? Bagiku dia tampak tak terlalu berbeda dengan dirimu. Sombong dan dipenuhi rasa percaya diri."

"Aku tak suka dia." Decakan kesal menggema di seluruh kamar saat Ino memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengecek bagaimana keberadaan satu teman sekamar mereka yang lainnya.

Sakura mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Jarinya sibuk ia larikan ke arah rambut untuk menata serabut-serabut kasar yang mencuat ke segala arah. Berkesan seksi seperti wanita yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur setelah pergulatan ranjang memang, tapi dia tak menyukainya. Membuatnya tampak seperti pelacur murahan.

Ingat kembali apa yang dikatakan para pembimbingnya di sini. Mereka harus selalu tampil cantik, cerdas dan menggoda untuk mendapatkan info-info dari para petinggi busuk di luar sana. Dan Sakura yakin, tak ada satupun babi jual mahal itu yang sudi menyentuh tubuh wanita—yang bahkan hanya terlihat seperti—pelacur yang mudah ditemui di sela-sela gang gelap di sudut kota berbau busuk dengan aroma vodka murahan.

Ino keluar dari kamar mandi sambil memijat keningnya, wajahnya tampak sama pucatnya seperti patung marmer yang dipajang di dekat pintu utama kamp pelatihan. Sakura mengernyit melihat raut wajah jijik yang ditampilkan gadis itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Matsuri…. Dia…"

Belum sempat mendengar kelanjutan kata-kata Ino, gadis merah muda itu segera merangsek ke dalam bilik kamar mandi. Dilihatnya tubuh Matsuri yang tergeletak lemas di sudut ruangan dengan darah mengucur dari kemaluannya.

"MATSURI!"

.

…*…

.

_Jerman, 24 April 1942_

Gaara berdecak kesal sambil membentangkan peta rute penyerangan yang akan dilakukan. Dia tak mau ambil resiko lagi. Andai saja penyerangan terhadap negara adi kuasa, Uni Soviet, dalam Operasi Barbarossa kemarin berhasil, tentunya sekarang dia tak akan kerepotan seperti ini.

Stalingrad sekarang adalah satu-satunya pertaruhan kemenangan Jerman. Namun akan sulit untuk memenangkannya dengan jumlah pasukan yang semakin menipis ini.

Persetan dengan obsesi _Führer_. Jenderal musim dingin Uni Soviet terlalu kuat untuk ditakhlukkan. Memangnya dia pikir seberapa banyak lagi pasukan yang harus dikorbankan untuk memenangkan Jerman? Jika mereka mencoba maju lebih jauh lagi, sudah pasti hanya kekalahan pait saja yang akan menjemput mereka.

"Masih berkutat dengan strategimu, Gaara?" suara seorang wanita membuat Gaara mendecih tak suka.

"Keluar kau dari sini, Temari. Setrum atau siksa saja para tawananmu itu. Apapun. Asal jangan ganggu aku."

Gadis itu tertawa sinis mendengarnya. Didekatinya sang pemuda berambut merah darah itu dengan langkah anggun nan menawan. "Begitukan sikapmu pada kakakmu sendiri, Gaara?" Tangannya ia letakkan di bahu sang pemuda.

Gaara menepis kasar. "Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku menganggapmu sebagai kakak, Temari. Bagiku, sekarang kau hanyalah salah satu budak pemuas nafsu saja. Sampah. Tak beda dengan para pelacur itu…"

"Tak beda dengan Ibu juga."

Gaara mendesis tak suka. "Jangan kau samakan Ibu dengan wanita murahan seperti dirimu." Pemuda itu membanting penanya dan menatap nyalang mata kakaknya. "Pergilah. Sebelum aku bernafsu membunuhmu."

Sang gadis pirang hanya tertawa lebar mendengar ancaman itu. "Kau akan berhadapan dengan _Führer_ jika sampai berani melakukannya, adikku yang manis." Menghindari sebuah pena bulu berujung lancip yang dilemparkan Gaara tepat ke tengah jidatnya. Temari tertawa riang. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi sebelum moncong senapanmu itu terangkat. Aku tak yakin dapat menghindarinya."

Gaara mengamati sosok itu melenggak-lenggok keluar dari ruangannya. Hal terakhir yang dia lihat dari wanita yang lahir dari rahim yang sama dengannya itu adalah sebuah lirikan mata tajam dari sela pintu.

"Gaara, aku hanya datang untuk menyampaikan pesan saja," katanya sebelum pintu menutup penuh. "_Führer_ berharap kau melakukan yang terbaik kali ini. Stalingrad adalah satu-satunya harapan untuk kita mencapai dunia yang diidamkan _Führer_. Dan…"

"…jangan memaksakan diri, Gaara. Aku menyayangimu."

BLAM.

Gaara menendang mejanya. Memporak porandakan alat tulis dan peta yang ada di atasnya. Tangannya terkepal. Meninju dinding beton yang keras. Darah segar mengalir dari buku-buku jarinya. Menguarkan aroma anyir yang melingkupi udara.

"Brengsek kau, Temari! Brengsek! Brengsek! BRENGSEK!"

.

…*…

.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan yang menjadi kamarnya dan menarik napas panjang.

"Kau tampak lelah hari ini."

Suara nyaring terdengar dari sosok yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang. Rambut pirang panjangnya terurai hingga terkulai di atas kasur berlapis satin putih. Tangannya yang berjari lentik tengah menggenggam sebuah sisir bergagang untuk menghaluskan helaian bak sutera itu. Mata biru dalamnya menatap sayu dari balik poni panjangnya, menampilkan aura seduktif yang tak dapat dihindari.

"Hanya rapat bodoh saja. Mereka sama sekali tak mau mendengarkanku." Pemuda Asia itu mendekat ke sosok bertubuh semampai di atas ranjang. Tangannya mengambil sebagian rambut pirang itu dan mengecupnya lembut. "Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?"

"Menunggumu pulang," tawa riang dikumandangkan saat kulit eksotisnya ia lingkarkan di leher Sasuke yang masih berbalut seragam. Jari-jarinya membelai nakal anakan rambut di dekat leher. Sebuah senyum lebar tipis dia sunggingkan sebagai bentuk godaan. "Aku kesepian sekali hari ini."

Sang pemuda Asia melarikan jarinya ke leher si pirang, membelai kelembutannya yang berpadu dengan keringat. "Memangnya kapan kau tak kesepian, hm?"

"Saat bersamamu." Dieratkannya pelukan pada leher Sasuke hingga kedua tubuh saling menempel sempurna, bergetar pelan tatkala merasakan kehangatan tubuh yang tertutup fabrik. Bibirnya menempel di telinga Sasuke, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di sana. "Mau bermain denganku malam ini, Sasuke?"

Pria berwajah pucat itu mendesis. "Pelacur." Namun tetap dibenamkannya hidungnya pada leher jenjang si pirang dan dihirupnya aroma rempah-rempah yang menguar di sana. Tangannya menjambak rambut pirang pasangannya hingga semakin banyak onggokan rambut di atas ranjang. Jari-jarinya meremas kasar pada bagian pinggang, merambat hingga dada dan pundak. Melorotkan gaun putih tipis yang menyelimuti tubuh si pirang.

.

…TBC…

.

**Sekedar info:**

Sebenarnya, KGB baru dibentuk tahun 1954, tapi sebelum itu sudah ada badan intelijen USSR. Tapi anggaplah di tahun 1942 sudah dibentuk ya. Ini kesalahanku yang salah membaca tahun romawi 1954 jadi 1904. ( _ _ )

Penyerangan Stalingrad dimulai bulan Agustus 1942 dan berakhir di tahun berikutnya.

**A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah baca ya. Maaf lama banget updatenya karena aku baru melalui masa-masa padat dan tak sempat mencari informasi soal setting kisah ini, bahkan sampai ada hole segede itu. Dan aku mau minta maaf buat Elpiji, aku batal mengikutkannya di Bad End ya. Tapi alur tetap mengikuti alur awal yang sudah ditentukan dengan endingnya kok.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.

Wonoobo, 3 Agustus 2014.


End file.
